willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Impatiens the Shmuck/Story Blog: Depths
If you saw my post on my wall earlier, you saw that I had come up with the idea for a story where an unnatural human dressed completely in knight's armor leads a group of monsters who accompany him to help eradicate demons due to a previous incident. The ragtag group of monsters also wishes for independence from the demonic empire, since all species of monster have been used as servants and slaves for the demons since Lucifier fell. Along the way, they encounter more monsters and humans in order to fight back against the demons. DEPTH, A Tale of Revolt: I: Gluttony's massive stomach rose and fell like a wave. Snot drizzled out of the boar snout and the flabby lips. Such was the demon of eating far too much. Built like a hog, acted like one, smelled like one. Even the most vilest creatures to roam Hell would say he was disgusting. Even Sloth and Greed had better manners than this foul creature. Greed, of all demons. However, tonight wasn't like the other nights. Usually, Gluttony would be dreaming of eating, or dreaming of winning a whole Thanksgiving dinner for himself. Tonight was not at all like one of those nights. In this dream, he wasn't at the dinner table, or on a lottery show, or in the arms of Lust, no, he was in a field. So still and peaceful you could hear a pin drop. The grass was tall, and tickled Sloth's snout, and nearly made him sneeze. He could smell food. But where? His pig-nose inhaled and exhaled more rapidly than a golden retriever's. Peanuts and orange juice. He looked up. A long way away was a commercial flight plane soaring through the air. The hog-like demon smiled. Airplane food was definitely a favorite of his. He was Gluttony, after all. However, before he could manipulate the dream, the airplane burst into flames without warning. Smoke billowed from the windows and wings, and plummeted sSatraight down, aiming for a herd of cows. Gluttony ran to see what would happen. He wouldn't get hurt; It was a dream, for Lucifer's sake. As the plane made impact, a wave of flame and heat rushed towards Gluttony, who flinched even though the fire could not and would not burn him. As the fire brushed past him, through the flames, he saw a shadowy figure. It looked a lot like a human, but there was something odd about him. He seemed to be wearing something, and carried what looked like a massive sword. The humanoid being began to walk closer and closer to Gluttony. The portly demon tried to run, but felt like he was being drawn closer instead. As the thing ''raised it's sword, Gluttony screamed. As the blade came down on him, he woke up in a cold sweat. He saw a succubus looking at him with a frightened expression. "I need to see Father 'NOW", Gluttony said, as panic set in fast. II: Gluttony's beady eyes were still, fixed upon the grandfather clock, counting the minutes until the meeting began. As the clock struck 3 AM, a small group of demons entered the room, all chatting among themselves, until they saw Gluttony, who was probably the most serious he had ever been, for a flabby pig-headed demon. As the small group each settled in chair, the chair across from Gluttony at the other end burst into flames, until the shadowy form of Satan appeared in the room. "Father, I'm very glad you're here--!!", Gluttony said in a rushed tone. The Lord of Evil only raised a hand, and Gluttony fell silent. A fish-headed humanoid scoffed, and turned to the frog-like demon sitting next to him. "What is it now? Did the brat get a stomach-ache", the former said, every word dripping with disdain for the portly pig. "No, Pride, it was a nightmare," Gluttony replied hastily. "I was standing in a field, and I saw an airplane burst into flames and fall towards me. When it went bye-bye, I saw something that looked like a human with a big sword running towards me. Then I woke up." The frog-demon, who happened to be Sloth, quietly spoke up. ".....ugh....d-did you recognize anything about.....him........besides......sword?....". He just managed to finish his sentence before collapsing onto the table, causing Pride to snicker. "Well, maybe.", Gluttony muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear, but without waking up Sloth. The latter could get pretty antsy if his nap was interrupted. "Well, then, did you see what hair color he had? Or what clothes he was wearing?", piped up a voice from the back. Lust. Unlike most demons and succubi, she was more human than animal, as her physical form happened to be a busty female humanoid. Her charms were even successful to most of the demons who worked with her, as well. However, she was no fool. She often came up with the plans for what to do next, which even surprised Satan at times. "I'm not sure.....his head was...unnatural for a human. I think he was wearing some sort of helmet." Greed, Envy, and Wrath each came up with what they thought. "Bicycle?" "Err, was it a gas mask?" "Pipe down, miscreants. I'm sure it was a sort of soldier's helm." In Gluttony's head, something turned on. "Wait....a helm...a knight's crest!" "Since when would a knight's crest be worn by a 21st-century human?" "zzzz....renaissance fair...." "Yes! That had to be it!!" As the seven demons squabbled, Satan called for a servant. "What is it, my liege?" "I need to make a very important call"' III: Dripping hooves pounded the asphalt streets, never resting, nor gaining speed. Sanctus knew full well who was behind him; Had he not spent sleepless nights convulsing and vomiting due to visions of an armored assailant, he would perhaps have engaged in messy combat, but the knowledge he had gained from the night terrors repeated in his mind, warning him that such a battle would be suicidal. How this attacker had such power over even one of the stronger demons of Hell unnerved him to no end. Worse, whenever he looked back even for a fraction of a moment, the ''thing was still not ten feet away from him, seeming to skip frames in time, gradually drawing closer and closer. What seemed to be hunting him like game he had not understood. The person appeared to be wearing a coat of armor dating several centuries back, and yet somehow still shone in the lights of the urban jungle, as if it was newly forged of iron and metal. In it's right-hand grasp it toted a vicious scimitar, and one would have to be an immense fool to think he would not use it. As Sanctus glanced over his shoulder one last time, he saw the armed man right behind him, and as the attacker reached out, the demon had crashed into a brick wall. Before Sanctus realized exactly what had transpired, the man in armor had him by the scruff of his neck. The latter didn't say anything, the faceless helm of the knight's armor appearing to stare into the soul of the unlucky demon. In a last-hope effort, Sanctus reached into his leather pouch and pulled out a blunt, cutthroat knife and jammed it into a weaker chink of the inhuman being's chain-mail. Crimson liquid dribbled slightly out of the wound; Only slightly. The armed man slowly gazed upon the wound, and slowly drew out the crooked blade. Once the knife was fully removed, the bloody hole sealed itself shut as quickly as it had been formed. The helmet turned back to the ram-like demon's petrified complexion, and spoke in a voice so hollow and soulless it made Lucifier sound like a normal person as he took the aforementioned knife and, with a raw power, cut the demon's physical heart out. "That stung" Category:Blog posts